1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pump bracket; and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a pump bracket with 90° mounting.
2. Description of Related Art
In the beverage industry, many different applications call for multiple pumps mounted on a slide track. Current individual slide brackets mount a pump parallel to the slide track creating a wide footprint or profile, typically limiting the assembly to 3 pumps per track on a 17 inch rack. Pumps are retained to the bracket along the side of the pump with no retention along the top or bottom of pump.
One problem with this prior art design is that having such a wide mounting profile limits the number of pumps per slide track. Mounting pumps on the side like this also makes the plumbing of gas lines difficult because the plumbing must be woven rather than a straight line of plumbing. More material must also be used to accommodate the volume needed.
Because of this, there is a need in the industry for a better way to mount such pumps on such a slide track.